shadows secret
by Cliffdan
Summary: shadow comes to a startling revelation... just in time to be blackmailed... Taken over by TWISTed-angel033 .
1. Chapter 1

Sonic and Shadow neared the end of their daily race. Shadow was leading but at the final corner Shadow trips landing on top of Silver. Sonic speeds passed winning the race.

"I would have won that race if Silver never got in the way"

Shadow growls as he stands up and brushes himself off. Silver sits up and glares at him.

"Oh so it's my fault now is it? Am not the one who tripped over my own feet?"

Shadow picks Silver up by his throat.

"Are you questioning the ultimate life form? How about I show you my true power"

Silver plants both of his feet into Shadows chest and kicks back sending Shadow stumbling backwards. As Silver lands Shadow retaliates with a chaos spear. Silver quickly throws a trash can to intercept it using his psycokinesis.

"If that's all you've got Shadow id quit now"

Shadow slides under the still falling trash can and kicks Silver in the chin sending him soaring though the air. Shadow then jumps above Silver and jumps off Silver sending him crashing to the floor.

"Silver I've had enough of your games time to die. Chaos spe..."

A pair of rabbit arms wrap around Shadows waist. The rabbit turns both herself and Shadow upside down.

"I don't think so nobody hurts Silver and gets away with it you egotistical fuck."

The rabbit spins as both her and Shadow both plummet to the ground. In a last act of desperation Shadow uses chaos control to escape the death drop.

"Humph having to be saved by a girl."

And with them words Shadow speeds off. The rabbit runs over to silver and helps him to his feet.

"Silver are you ok? What was that all about?"

Silver dusts himself off and wipes the blood from his mouth.

"Nothing just a clashing of personalities. What I want to know is what are you doing here Jess?"

Jess flicks her fringe from her eye and smiles at Silver.

"Am just checking up on my little Silver and a good thing too. If I didn't show up you would be worm food well what was left of you."

Silver looks at his feet with a disappointed look on his face. Jess smiles at him and puts her arm around him.

"Hey cheer up your still here aren't you that's something to smile about."

Silver looks at the sky and sighs. Jess pats him on the back.

"How about I show you where am staying whilst am in town"

Silver looks at Jess with a gentle smile.

"Yeah ok why not lets go *

Meanwhile at the finish line a few miles up the street sonic stands at a lamppost by tapping his foot impatiently. Tails walks over to Sonic and taps him on the shoulder.

"Sonic if he isn't here by now he isn't coming. Shadow doesn't take defeat well so he is most probably at the bar."

Sonic sighs as he looks at the sky. Tails looks over to Knuckles and Cream.

"Yo Tails I'll race you home. Last one there makes the chilidogs."

Sonic laughs as he speeds off into the distance with tails flying close behind. Cream smiles at Cheese then looks at Knuckles.

"Knuckles would you like to come over to my place for dinner?"

Knuckles smiles as he adjusts his gloves .

"Yeah ok sounds like fun."

Cream smiles with glee then she looks at her watch.

"Ok then its decided. We best get going then because it's getting late"

Both Knuckles and Cream walk off down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow sits at the bar staring into his glass thinking about the days events as he mutters to himself

" Damn Sonic damn Silver and damn rabbit."

Shadow downs the glass of brandy and slams the glass of the bar. He looks up at the bar tender and grunts

"Same again but make it a double."

The bartender pours an double brandy and slides it across the bar to Shadow. He catches it and downs it then puts it next to the other glass. Shadow starts to think back to when he first met Silver back at Soleanna.

Shadow whispers to himself.

" they where some good times. Silver your still as hot as ever."

Shadow shocked at what he just said shakes his head in disbelief at what he just said. And mutters quietly making sure no one can hear him.

"What the hell am I thinking Silver? Hot? Ha."

Shadow smiles nervously as he orders another drink. Shadows expression quickly changes as Silver walks into the bar and walks over to him. Shadow blushes slightly and den looks away. Silver sits on the stool next to Shadow and calls the bartender over. Shadow snarls Silver and growls.

"So Silver have you come here for round two or what?"

The bartender comes over and asks Silver

" What will it be den?"

Silver replies as he scratches his head.

"Double white rum no ice."

As the bartender passes the glass to Silver; Silver looks at Shadow and downs his drink. Silver calmly says

"as a matter of fact no I haven't. I came here for two reasons. One this is my local and two to try and patch thing up with you."

Silver signals the bar tender he then turns to Shadow and grins. Shadow blushes a little and turns away. The bar tender walks over to Silver and asks what's he having Silver turns to the bar tender and says

"ill have the same again and…"

He looks at shadow and chuckles

"what are you having then Shadow am buying."

Shadow looks up just long enough to say

"brandy double."

Then Shadow hides his face trying not to think about what he said earlier. The bar tender places the drinks on the bar in front of them. Silver looks at Shadow curiously

"you ok there? You look a little flushed."

Shadow just about manages to pull himself together and looks at Silver with a fake smile and says

" yeah am fine. Oh Silver can I ask you something?"

Silver scratches the back of his head worriedly and smiles at Shadow

"yeah sure what's up."

Shadow downs his drink and asks intrigued

"Just who is that rabbit who saved your ass today?"

Silver gives a sigh of relief and smiles

"oh her. that's Jess I met her shortly after you and sonic left Soleanna. She just moved round here recently."

Shadow rises an eyebrow. Silver downs his drink and smiles softly. Shadows blush returns as he murmurs

"oh ok ."

I hope you two aren't an item Shadow thinks to himself as he turns crimson. Silver looks at him worried.

"dude you sure you ok? Your as red as beet."

Shadow realizes he's blushing and snaps quickly

" yeah and fine I swear it just the drink. I've been here since our little fight today"

Shadow tries to stand but he vision starts to fade as he blacks out.

Shadow finally comes to in a strange bed. He goes to get up but notices silvers arm over him. Shadow blushes as he feels something hard poke him in his lower back. Shadow tries to remember how he ended up in this situation but draws a blank. Shadow thinks to himself "why do I feel so safe here." Shadow realizes he has a boner and whispers to himself

"oh shit now what do I do?"

A females voice comes from the other side of the door.

" Silver I hope you aren't too hung over am coming in you best be decent."

Shadows heart misses a beat as the door handle turns and the door opens. Jess walks in and gasps.

"OH MY GOD your that black hedgehog from yesterday."

Shadow looks at Jess with a look of sheer horror on his face.


End file.
